


Πανδώρα（4）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	Πανδώρα（4）

李赫宰迷迷糊糊的睡得不甚踏实，半睡半醒间只觉得自己周身像是被水温柔地包裹着。水流轻柔按摩过他的每寸肌肤，平抚了他身体每一处紧张的肌肉。

有双手也恰到好处温柔的替他揉捏过身体各处，他被按摩的舒服极了，舒展着身子靠在那人身上。

“醒了？”那人的声音低沉。

“嗯...”李赫宰揉了揉眼睛，这才清醒了过来。他眼下一扫便发觉自己和崔始源都躺在双人浴缸里，自己正是靠在他怀里的姿势。

他稍稍抬了抬手只觉得哪里都累，偏过头来跟崔始源抱怨。“下次别叫这么多人啊...我好痛啊。”

说着还用手指着腰侧已经显现出淤青指印的肌肤给崔始源来看——好不委屈。

“我乳头这里都被咬破了..怎么穿衣服嘛...”

“还有谁给希澈哥拿来的锁链！崔始源你也不管他们...”

稍稍提起了一丝精神的小猫咪，仔仔细细的检查着自己的每寸肌肤，哪里有伤便嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着。根本没意识到自己正在陷入另一场由他引起的情欲漩涡之中。

崔始源眼神暗了几分，神色却未曾显现出半分异样，只温柔的用手按摩着小猫咪喊着痛的地方。

“好了，是我错了。”他拍拍李赫宰的背，让他翻个身面朝着自己趴着。李赫宰揽着他的脖子撒着娇眨眨眼磨蹭了两下就不动了。

“我累了！”

“你不要清理了吗。”崔始源手顺着往下摸进李赫宰的大腿内侧，轻轻拍打了那块嫩肉一下。突如其来的动作惊得李赫宰睁圆了眼睛。

平心而论，崔始源并没有旁人想的那么大度。

借着机会灌醉了李赫宰才赢得的独处机会，又抵不过哥哥弟弟们的提议，他又惯是一个温柔的大度模样，于是也就应了下来。

他所学的一切知识道理都告诉他，要不争不抢方为君子，贯彻落实的也是被扇痛了一侧脸也递上另一侧来的行径。

做温文尔雅的模样久了，自己也就不记得自己是什么样了。

说来也挺没劲的。

本来他也不甚在意的，只是偏偏揣着那层君子面具实在不够快活。尤其是，当李赫宰躺在他怀里撒娇抱怨着的都是别人的名字。

心里的那点郁结突然凝结成了实质，他手上用力了两分，将手指伸进李赫宰被开拓的柔软的小穴。

手指一待进去便被紧紧的咬住了，李赫宰原先睁得圆溜溜的眼睛眼下又泛起了一层水雾。李赫宰脸涨的通红，腿不适的在水里乱踢了两下。

“乖。”崔始源将李赫宰搂的更紧，贴着他的耳朵说。“在乱动我不保证我会做什么。”

怀里的小猫咪果然乖乖的努力摆平了姿势，半躺在崔始源怀里，双腿分开抵在浴缸两侧。

崔始源修长的手指伸进去后没停留多长时间就慢慢一寸寸的抵入被那块隐秘的入口，略大的指关节有些粗暴的摩擦过对方内里的柔软，一点一点的勾着自己的情欲涌上来。 

“你..你慢点....”

小猫咪被他勾的有些疼了，眉头轻皱着小幅度扭动着身子想要拒绝。

崔始源没有理会他，手指毫不留情的穿插进去，说是进行清洁，却停在小穴里面未曾离开，搅得被精液灌溉的本就湿漉漉的穴肉像是能够翻出浪来，随着崔始源手指模仿抽插的动作，不断的有精液顺着水流从手指边缘的缝隙中溢出。

“你...”小猫咪这才觉察出不对，被人用手指来回抽插的腿开始抖起来。

“可真是贪吃不是吗？”崔始源声音比往日低了几分，语气平淡，气压低的温度都像是冷了几度。

他手指上的力气大了两分，有些微凉的水涌了进去，不断的冲刷着李赫宰被百般蹂躏至红肿的小穴。

“我们赫宰...趁我不在家的时候，都含着谁的精液入睡呢？”

“可是为什么，没有我的呢？”

李赫宰腰软了几分，靠在崔始源的怀里被他的那那几根手指玩弄的越发招架不住，他被逼的急了，连珠炮的反问崔始源。

“那你做什么壁上观？”  
“装谦谦君子的人不是你吗？”

他眼尾带着未褪的情欲，头偏过去蹭着崔始源的胸膛，牙齿轻咬着那块鼓胀的胸肌，上下厮磨着。“怎么，现在不装了？”

崔始源被他撩拨的着实不够痛快，他皱着眉头将手指从被绞紧的穴肉里抽了出来。硬挺的性器带着说不清道不明的怒意抵在了穴口，借着水流撞了进去。

还是太快了，李赫宰轻呼了一声抓紧了他的手臂，指尖泛白掐进了肉里。

“是，我不该做君子。”  
“所以我何必忍耐。”

他顶入的极深，几个来回下去李赫宰便说不出话来，靠在他肩上只能发出不成调的呻吟。

“崔始源...你..真是..”

扯掉了面具的君子终于将藏在心底深层的欲望表露出来。抱着李赫宰，将他扶起来面朝着自己。摸着他的头发跟他接吻。

“我真是什么？”

骑乘的姿势委实不够好受，李赫宰左右调整了姿势，含着崔始源的性器的小穴充实的被填充了，整个人揽着他的脖子借着力不让落得更深。

“真是个...坏家伙。”

“李东海的话你倒是记得清楚。看来还是不长记性呢。”崔始源狠狠的咬了他一口。

李赫宰的手指摸着崔始源棱角分明的下巴线条，像是在逗一只沉睡的狮子一样，揉捏过每一寸皮毛。“是你先提的。”

“好，是我错了。我会让你没有力气去想别人的。”

“那我...”李赫宰吃吃笑了起来，声音压在两个人可听的范围内。“拭目以待。”

事实证明，不要撩拨本就勉强维持理智狮子。

在说完那句话后，李赫宰被崔始源一把抱起，就着插入的状态从浴缸里走了出来。姿势的突然变化让性器跟着能顶入身体最深处。

“唔...混蛋...太深了..”

身上残留的水珠接触了空气，冷的他神经也开始紧绷。身体被钉入的感觉委实可怕，李赫宰不敢松手抱着崔始源，尽力维持着平衡。

崔始源走了几步，将他抵在墙上，分开他的腿在自己的臂弯里，一下一下用力的插的极深。反复插入带来的钝痛和快感蹭蹭交织，李赫宰仰着脖子靠在墙上呻吟着，他的性器也在这样的刺激中再次挺立了起来。

“你低下头看看，你是如何把我全部吞进去的。”

李赫宰低头看了一眼就转回去了脸，他的脸上满是情动的潮红。“崔始源...下次...没有下次了。”

“好啊，那我更要珍惜这次了不是么。”

崔始源轻笑一声，用力了几分，性器顶过对方体内的敏感点。没几下磨的那块凸起湿润又柔软。他用手紧紧的揽住他的腿窝处，手臂上的肌肉线条性感的鼓起。

将李赫宰几乎要完全顶在墙里。

李赫宰的呻吟声像小猫叫一样，他试着在崔始源抽出的时候，往墙上蹭远离那根在他体内肆虐的柱体，但是一次次的再次被崔始源抓住，跌进他的性器上。

在这样的反复戳弄中，无法言语的快感层层顺着体内每处神经游走至大脑，李赫宰很快被带着攀向高潮。他不自觉的靠在墙上，小腹痉挛着。从他的后穴喷出一股又一股温热涌动的春水，将两人的接合处不断浇灌成湿漉漉的。

他被用着这个姿势插了很久，久到他硬挺的性器已经射不出什么东西，勉强吐露着精液。眼前一片发晕，而崔始源仍没有想要停下来的意思。交合处满是淫水堆积着，在不断的臀肉拍打中不可避免的滴落在地。

“我...我不要了...”  
“始源...我..不行...唔...”

小猫咪是受不了这个的，他在连绵不断的高潮中勉强发出哀求的声音，可是他的声音是那么柔软又甜腻，怎么会有人这个时候停下来呢。

崔始源面无表情的听着他的哀求，用力的撞击着李赫宰的小穴，粗大的茎身满满当当的撑开每一处内壁，向前探索着，像是要在淫靡的部位开出另一道狭窄缝隙。

“不要...不要！”身体将要被捅穿的错觉强烈的可怕，李赫宰尖叫着痉挛起身子，手指在崔始源的背上抓出一道又一道泛红的划痕。

“我给你口...给你口...好吗...”

是欺负的狠了，崔始源抬起头轻而易举的就咬住了对方原本就被咬破了的乳头。舌头舔过那块破碎的褶皱，又覆盖上了新的伤痕。他是心里郁结了太多，因此迫切的要用这种方式来证明自己的存在感。

他着迷的听着李赫宰的啜泣和尖叫，以及在自己的每次进攻下敏感被点燃的躯体。

他是自己的。

这种感觉着实很好。他换了个姿势将李赫宰放在装修精良的洗漱台上，冰冷的黑色大理石台面触碰着火热的躯体，他的性器从那个火热的穴口中慢慢退出来，李赫宰合不住的小洞里立刻趟出许多体液，将台面打湿了。

随后李赫宰半跪着蹲下来，手握住他仍硬挺的性器，脸凑过去将顶端含了进去。他吃不下太多，本身就是小脸的人，哪里都生的精致。偏生还要含着一个超出他嘴巴直径的物事，只能尽力的吞咽着，讨好着崔始源。

“你不会吗？再深点。”崔始源伸出手将他的头往自己的胯下埋进去几分，模拟着性交的频率，三浅一深的轻插着李赫宰的唇。

李赫宰不满的呜咽了两声，含不住的津液从唇齿间滑落，将整根性器都弄的光滑湿润起来。

崔始源摁着他的头插了好一会儿，快要射的时候他将性器拔了出来，喷涌的精液将李赫宰浇了个满头满脸。

李赫宰眨巴眨巴眼像是没反应过来，任凭崔始源抱起他，擦干净他的脸，温柔地凑上去亲了一口。小猫咪的腿还打着颤，靠在崔始源怀里，眼角可怜兮兮的泛着泪痕。

 

崔始源带着他又替他洗了一次澡。因着没射进去，所以这次的清洁做的比较快。

等抱着人到床上了，崔始源那点柔情又不要钱的往外流淌了。李赫宰有一搭没一搭的听着，抬眼瞥他。

“这下满意了吧。”

“满意。”

崔始源笑眯眯的用干毛巾给他擦着头发，将李赫宰的头发揉成了一个团。他侧过头去亲李赫宰的脖颈，咬着那块的皮肉，嘬出一又一个的吻痕。

“哼，没有下次了。”

“遵命。”

——End——


End file.
